Green Cleaning
UNDERGOING EDIT Green cleaning is a term that has been coined to describe a growing trend in favor of using environmentally-friendly ingredients and chemicals for household, manufacturing and industrial cleaning. Green cleaning techniques and products avoid the use of chemically-reactive and toxic cleaning products which contain various toxic chemicals, some of which emit volatile organic compounds (VOCs) causing respiratory and dermatological problems among other adverse effects. Green cleaning can also describe the way residential and industrial cleaning products are manufactured, packaged and distributed. If the manufacturing process is environmentally-friendly and the products are biodegradable, then the term "green" or "eco-friendly" may apply. http://www.bpiworld.org/ Standards set by the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) limit human exposure and the release into the environmental of toxic chemicals but do not entirely eliminate them in general due to the political nature of law-making and review as well as uneven compliance. Reading the small print on labels is the only way to verify the components of a product but manufacturing, packaging and distribution may all contribute to environmental degradation. Green cleaning companies are held to higher standards, in general, than federal or state-mandated 'green' cleaning rules.http://www.greenchange.org/article.php?id=1563 The purpose of 'going green' is to address human illnesses that arise from exposure as well as damage to the environment (water, soil, air) from disposal of these products. The role chemical exposure has in creating allergic sensitivities, reducing immunity, and contributing to cancer and other diseases, is a long-respected field of research in medicine. For example, research on human and animal exposure to formaldehyde (formalin), benzene and other solvents has resulted in legislation to limit exposure but has not completely banned these products.http://www.noharm.org/us/pesticidesCleaners/issue The 'science' behind 'green' or non-toxic, eco-friendly cleaning is no different than the history of the use of tobacco products. Similarly, both tobacco and volatile organic compounds contained in some cleaning products, affect the body's lungs especially as well as the entire physiology. Current research links chronic, long-term exposure to multiple sources of toxins from air, water, injestion, to the incidence of disease. See http://www.ehponline.org/members/2005/8479/8479.html Green cleaning companies already using eco-friendly products also commonly pursue Sustainable business practices. Benefits of green cleaning Health benefits Harmful chemicals are prevalent not only in general consumer cleaning products but also in foods, cosmetics, home construction, clothing and many industries. By using more ecologically-friendly products, including green cleaning formulations and products, consumers may be able to reduce human health risks by reducing exposure to these and other harmful chemicals.Green Cleaning: What Is It? Toxic ingredients found in common household and consumer products *chlorine bleach can irritate the lungs and eyes and in waterways can become toxic organochlorines *Napthas and mineral spirits *Phthalates (found in furniture polish) *Ether-type solvents *Methylene chloride *Butyl cellosolve and petroleum distillates (found in oven cleaning products) *Sulfuric acid and sodium hydroxide (found in drain cleaning products) *Alkylphenol ethoxylates (APEs) (found in detergents and disinfectants, and are suspected hormone disruptors) *Ammonia (which is poisonous when swallowed, extremely irritating to respiratory passages when inhaled and can burn the skin on contact) *Indiscriminate use of antibacterial cleansers containing triclosan may be contributing to the rise of antibiotic-resistant germs *Butyl cellosolve ethylene glycol monobutyl ether is poisonous when swallowed and a lung-tissue irritant *Diethanolamine (DEA) (can combine with nitrosomes to produce carcinogenic nitrosamines that penetrate skin) *Fragrances may contain phthalates, chemicals linked to reproductive abnormalities and liver cancer in lab animals and to asthma in children *Sodium hydroxide (found in drain, metal and oven cleaners; extremely irritating to eyes, nose and throat and can burn tissues on contact *Sodium lauryl sulfate (a common sudsing agent, can penetrate the skin and cause contact dermatitis) Potential adverse health effects from exposure to common household products *'Glass cleaners' may contain Isopropyl alcohol which can irritate the skin, eyes, nose and throat, and ammonia which can irritate the skin and eyes and cause coughing, wheezing and shortness of breath.The Deirdre Imus Environmental Center for Pediatric Oncology *'All-purpose cleaners' may contain 2-butoxyethanol which can cause headaches, dizziness, lightheadedness and confusion, in addition to irritating the eyes, nose, throat and mouth.The Deirdre Imus Environmental Center for Pediatric Oncology *'Bathroom cleaners' may contain Sodium hypochlorite/chlorine which can severely irritate the skin; may cause eye damage, coughing or shortness of breath.The Deirdre Imus Environmental Center for Pediatric Oncology Economic benefits Green cleaning, in a commercial/industrial setting, can mean a holistic approach to facility cleaning and maintenance that can provide health benefits, improved productivity, reduced liability, cost savings and improved community relations. Recent advancements in chemical technology have made it possible to develop cleaning products that are as effective as traditional products, but that do not contain harsh ingredients. Some benefits of a well-designed green cleaning program can include: * Improved productivity and morale of building occupants * Improved health of building occupants, which helps reduce sick days * Recognition in the community for reducing resource usage and pollution * Reduce liability from worker safety issues * Satisfaction from helping to make the facility and community a better place A proper green cleaning program should consist of procedures that maximize cleaning results while protecting cleaning workers and facility occupants. Proper training of cleaning staff is also critical to a successful program. Finally, products that have a more environmentally-friendly profile compared to traditional products are necessary. Green cleaning and other products that are considered ecologically-friendly are becoming increasingly available to consumers. References External links * US Green Building Council - A U.S. non-profit organization, "working to make green buildings available to everyone within a generation" * Green Cleaning Toolkit from INFORM.org * Cleaning for Health: Products and Practices for a Safer Indoor Environment, Aug. 2002, from INFORM.org * Green Glossary - Definitions of common terms and names in green cleaning * Give Your Home a Green Sweep * The merits of using hydrogen peroxide for housecleaning * Green Products search engine * Green products and services directory from GreenLine Index * United Kingdom based green products and services directory at The Ethical Directory * Benefits of a Steam Cleaning System (pdf) * Green Products/Services Category:Green Cleaning